World Geography
Kinvig - Country/Kingdom: ' '''Nortung: ' Tryn - Small village Esis Island - Minor Island ''' Ornbergen: ' Esis Island - Minor Island Dead Dove Village - Major village Yttas Pass - Water pass Ytta - Major Village ' Bage Island: Sal - Minor Village Varnhem: ' Trav - Minor Village Dane - Major village Storsten - Minor VIllage Armak - Minor Village Varna - Major Village ' Varna Island: Howling Ness - Minor Village Gotten - Major VIllage Olaf’s hideout - Minor Village ' Narka: ' Briger - Minor village Old Olaf’s - Major Village Kirvalde - Major Village Sigrid’s Village - Minor Village Eiga - Major Village Kinviggen - Capital Summary of Kinvig: Kinvig is a kingdom divided into four parts. The largest, richest and most influential part is Narka. Narka is located in the southeast, with the capital Kinviggen located in the most southern parts of it. Kinviggen has a royal family, and an Jarl. The Jarl of Narka is the most powerful Jarl in the country, and the most influential person in Kinvig below the royal family. Except for Kinviggen, Narka has three major villages, Eiga, Kirkvalde and Old Olaf’s. As well as two minor villages, Sigrid’s village and Briger. Narka has the most fields and grows the most grain as well as holds the most cattle. The second largest part of Kinvig is Varnhem. The Jarl of Varnhem resides in Varna, Varnhem’s largest village. Another large village in Varnhem on the main land is Dane. Varnhem also includes a large island called Varna Island, where a third major village is located called Gotten. On the island there are also two small villages, Howling Ness and Olaf’s Hideout. Back on the mainland, Varnhem also has the minor villages known as Trav, Storsten and Armak. Despite being not as rich as Narka, Varnhem is more densely populated. And with the addition of Varna Island, Varnhem can be argued at actually beat Narka in size, however if that is the case, only slightly. Varnhem has the most forest out of all the areas of Kinvig, and thus has the largest wood production. The third area in Kinvig is called Ornbergen. Ornbergen is a relatively small area, with only it’s metal production and mines supplying the area with income. Ornbergen has almost zero useable lands for growing grain, and without support from Narka, the people of Ornbergen would starve. Yet, because of the metal production, the Jarl of Ornbergen has quite some influence in the hierarchy. The Jarl of Ornbergen lives in Ytta, the largest village of Ornbergen. Another major village is Dead Dove village, which is as far as the doves of the kingdom will fly with messages. Any communication going further east are handled by horseriders and boaters. Nortung is the forth and the smallest area. This area is quite poor since the merely grow enough grain to meet their own needs, with the same being the case for wood. Nortung’s climate is much colder than the rest of the country, and as such, doves are no longer a viable form of communication. Nortung has a very shaky relationship with the neighboring area of Ornbergen. This due to a dispute over which area Esis Island belongs to. The only reason there is not yet an open war between the two areas is that both of them rely heavily on the supplies from Narka. Ornbergen for foodsupply, and Nortung for metal and fabric. The Jarl of Nortung is the lowest in rank in the kingdom, and lives in Tryn, a minor village, but the only one in Nortung. Category:Story